1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kitchen device for resting on a counter top and pitching a drain board supported thereon into a sink in the counter top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for kitchen draining devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,827 to Nevai teaches the ornamental design for a cleaning and draining device.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,186 to Drach teaches the ornamental design for a combination drain board and cutting board.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,448 to Drach teaches a device that has first and second opposing surfaces each including first and second planar sections. The sections of the first surface are inclined with respect to each other along a center line at an angle greater than 180 degrees and cooperate with upstanding side members to form drainage channels along the side of the first surface. The sections of the second surface are inclined with respect to each other at an angle less than 180 degrees to form a central drainage channel in the second surface. End members support each of the surfaces at an incline relative to the horizontal. One end member has drainage ports aligned with each of the channels and a container receiving opening, connected by means of a drainage channel, to the port aligned with the drainage channel on the second surface. The first surface has members thereon for retaining dishware, silverware and glassware. When used with the first surface facing upward, the device may be used as a dish rack and/or a drain board. When used with the second surface facing upward, the device may be used as a cutting board. In either orientation, the device may be used to wash food items.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,343 to Drach teaches a board that consists of a planar member having first and second surfaces. The first surface, upon which a dish rack may be placed is supported by legs at an incline and is provided with upwardly protrusions designed to engage the dish rack to prevent same from slipping along the first surface. The effective length of the support legs; can be altered to change the incline. Other protrusions extending from the first surface cooperate with upstanding walls to retain utensils. The second surface functions as a cutting board and is supported at an incline, in part, by the dish rack engaging protrusions. Upstanding parallel ribs form a horizontal platform above one of the surfaces.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,035 to Smith teaches an open dishrack for a dishwasher that has opposite sides formed of spaced apart elongated coated wires. A vertically adjustable shelf extends between the opposite sides. A pair of support plates include snap fittings which engage the wires to mount the plates on the sides in a facing relationship. Each plate includes an upper and a lower hub aligned with the corresponding hub of the other plate. The shelf includes projecting fingers which are received in a selected pair of hubs to rotatably mount the shelf in either an upper or a lower position. Each plate also includes a rib associated with each of its hubs to support the shelf in a generally horizontal orientation when the shelf is mounted in that hub. Each plate also includes a rib positioned to support the shelf in a generally vertical position when the shelf is mounted in the lower hubs. Each plate includes a cup or trunion positioned above its upper hub and a rod is received in the cups and extends across the dish rack to provide lateral support to items on the shelf and to support the shelf in a generally vertical orientation when the shelf is in its upper position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for kitchen draining devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a kitchen device for resting on a counter top and pitching a drain board supported thereon into a sink in the counter top that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kitchen device for resting on a counter top and pitching a drain board supported thereon into a sink in the counter top that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kitchen device for resting on a counter top and pitching a drain board supported thereon into a sink in the counter top that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, yet another object of the present invention is to provide a kitchen device for resting on a counter top and pitching a drain board supported thereon into a sink in the counter top that includes a bottom wall, a pair of side walls, and, a rear wall. The bottom wall includes a plurality of slats for supporting the drain board on a depending incline towards the sink, and which are spaced-apart from each other for providing drainage for leaks from the drain board. Each terminal end of each slot is formed into a tenon. Each side wall is generally right-triangular-shaped, and as a result thereof, has a leg for resting horizontally on the counter top, a base that extends vertically upwardly from the leg, a hypothenuse that depends inclined from the base forwardly to the vertex, an interior surface that faces the other side wall, and an exterior surface for facing the ambient. The interior surface of leach side wall has a plurality of blind mortises that are disposed in line with each other, below, and parallel to, the hypotenuse. The vertex of each side wall is rounded and depends into a recess in the leg for engaging the rim of the sink so as to provide a stop for preventing the kitchen device from sliding into the sink. The tenon on one terminal end of each slot is received in an associated blind mortise in the interior surface of one side wall, while the tenon on the other ;terminal end of each slot is received in an associated blind mortise in the interior surface of the other side wall.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.